Akame Ga Kill: New Beginning's
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: What can you lose if you've never known it? What can you gain if you remember what was lost, and what would you do to keep it safe? ((I dont own anything except my OC's. (Rewrite done)) OC/small harem, Tatsumi/Mine/Leone. Please reveiw what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to point out that this will be a AU, so there will be differences and less character deaths, but I wont be saving everyone, some have deaths that make sense and are needed, ill be changing the ones in my opinion, added nothing to the story and seemed needless.( also this is the first chapter of the rewrite so unless I state the next is a rewrite, it's not the finished result)**

* * *

The Capital, a city and land ripe with opportunity and chances for fame and fortune.

"This place rubs me the wrong way." Kenichi stated as he looked out at the city as he and Tatsumi entered.

"Are you kidding?! This place looks amazing!" He looked around eagerly at the surroundings with a look of almost whimsical enchantment.

He let a small smile tug at his lips at his friend's antics. He lifted the sack of the 'Earth Dragon' plates that he rendered, He thought back to those guy's who told them to steer clear of the city. He let out a small sigh, its not like they had a choice with the state of their village.

"Tatsumi, Head to the barracks while I go sell this stuff." The Brunette nodded as they split up, agreeing to meet at the Bar near the bridge after they finished.

Kenichi left the shop holding a tidy profit, having explained to the armorer what he could do with the plate's. He also had to show the man how to shape it without shattering it. He put away the pouch of coin's as he made his way toward the Bar.

"Hey Country bumpkin!" He turned around seeing two guys looking like opposites, and like they were a bit bruised. One tall, large and bald, while the other short, skinny and with long hair. It was the skinny one talking to him. "Hand over the coin, and whatever that is on your belt." He said pointing toward the compacted metal of Kenichi's weapon on the back of his hip.

"And that's a order." The big one said before he just kept walking ignoring the two, paying them no mind.

"Hey you shit I'm talking to you!" The skinny one spoke once more as he grabbed Kenichi's shoulder making him stop. Whom let out a annoyed sigh as he turned grabbing the skinny's arm and twisted it behind said man's back. "ACK?! What the fu-" Was all he got out before his behind was kicked sending him into the fat one's legs. Knocking the large one down on top of his fellow would be mugger.

"YOU FUC-" was as much as he got before his vision was blocked by the heel of Kenichi's boot.

"I'm surprised they let idiot's like that out at night" He merely stated as he continued on his way.

* * *

It had gotten much darker before he came upon the bar, when a carriage pulled up next to him.

"Kenichi!" He turned his head toward the voice who was none other than Tatsumi. "I've got somewhere we can stay at" He looked pass his friend to see a blonde girl, her eye's seemed to widen for a moment before shrinking and focusing on his hair.

"You were right, his hair is white" The girl said before giving a smile with a small laugh. "Please, I'd hate to see such promising new-comers sleep on the street." His ear twitched slightly.

"Tatsumi, What does she mean sleep on the street?" He said in a tone that was calm but laced with growing annoyance. Whom it was directed at was slowly losing color from his complexion.

"Heh heh, w-well you see...I lost our money."

"..." Kenichi, first looked in his pouch and saw that he barely had enough for them to spend a night at a inn.

"Kenichi?" Tatsumi stood still as he was growing more tense. Kenichi slowly walked toward the young woman, as he did a small bow.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, we are very honored by your kindness." He said as he turned around and kicked Tatsumi in the head and into the side of a building. "Shall we get going." He stated as he stepped into the carriage, followed by Tatsumi with a large bump growing on his forehead.

* * *

After arriving at the manor of the girl, and hearing how Tatsumi got fooled by a big breasted blonde woman. The girl introduced herself as Aria to Kenichi, brought them in giving brief introductions to said girls parents.

"So Tatsumi, did you and your friend come from the country all by yourselves?" Aria asked as they all had sat around a table.

"No, we came with two other people actually. Two friend's of our's, we came to the city to gain some wealth to help our village to not starve" Tatsumi stated as he looked toward his feet. "We ended up separated when we were attacked by bandit's"

"Oh my" Aria's mother exclaimed.

"Sayo and Ieyasu are strong, so handling bandits should have given them no trouble" Kenichi chimed in as he gave his friend a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He thought about Sayo and hoped she was okay. "Though, Ieyasu's sense of direction is horrible, they might be wandering in circles" poking a jab at his friend as he could almost hear him respond to the minor insult. They all shared in a small laugh before long and being shown to the rooms they were staying in.

The next morning Kenichi woke from a restless sleep as he looked at the ceiling annoyed at his still continual dreamless slumbers. Tatsumi and himself agreed to at as bodyguards to Aria for the time being.

"Mr. Kenichi, are you alright?" Aria had asked as he left his room.

"It's fine miss, I've always been like this as far back as I can remember." She smiled with a nod as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

After a day of shopping, Kenichi thought about the day. The corrupt government, and the assassination group ' _ **Night Raid**_ '. The moon was high in the sky, but something seemed to give it a red hue.

"Someone's going to die." He said before he leaped from his bed and out the door, he ran pass a window as time seemed to slow. Out the window he five people in the air, almost floating but he could see they were on wires. His golden eye's met with a pair of crimson before he turned away and sped down the hall. He came upon the body of Aria's mother, her body cut in half and the blood creeping along the floor.

He looked out the window and pulled his weapon out taking the handle in both hand's as he ran to the wall. He jumped planting his feet on the wall as he set the tip of his weapon to it as well.

 **"CLU-CHING!"** The sound rang in the air as he was propelled at and through the window. He rolled to the ground before once more **"CLU-CHING!"** He glided at high speed toward where he saw where Tatsumi was. He was squaring off against the girl with Crimson eye's, He saw her stance showed she was about to lunge. He twisted on the last push spinning as his weapon's blade sprang out to around three and a half feet.

* * *

The girl charged ready to strike as she heard the sound of wind being cut.

 **"CLA-CHING!"** The tip of her blade was met with another, she followed the blade that was stabbed to the ground at a angle. Her eyes met with gold in a cold glare similar to her own. Her eyes quirked in surprise for a moment before she leaped back as he swung the blade pushing her off and rending it from the earth.

"Move, that girl is my target." She said in a leveled tone without emotion.

"What are you after? Why are you after this girl's life?" He received no answer as she readied to strike again. He didn't say more as he readied himself, moving his blade behind him and angling the tip to the ground and the pommel toward the girl. Before either of them could twitch though.

"Hold up." A blonde said landing in between them.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired red eye'd girl spoke in her same tone.

"We still have time..." She looked at Kenichi briefly before looking toward Tatsumi "I own Old man hair's Friend a favor" Getting Kenichi's eye to twitch slightly. He disliked it when people would sometimes mistook him as a old man from behind. He brushed it off as he sent a quick gaze to Tatsumi for clarification. "I wanted to pay you back." She said with a wink.

"Your the Boob's!" he exclaimed pointing at her accusatory like. Kenichi immediately knew who he meant as he told him who stole their money.

"Yep, your beautiful big sis." He wasn't going to argue her about her beauty, but that didn't stop him from looking at the girl annoyed. But the blonde's expression darkened as she walked toward the large shed. "You want to know why we're after the girl, allow me to show you." She stated with a hard kick against the doors breaking them open. "See the darkness of the capital."

Tatsumi's and Kenichi's eye's widened in shock as they saw a sight that churned they're stomachs. people in cage's , blood everywhere and body's mutilated in several and brutal ways. Kenichi's eye's stopped on one in particular as he felt his heart drop and clench, It was Sayo.

"S-Sayo?" Tatsumi said while Kenichi was silent and standing at the door.

"Someone you knew?" The blonde said as Kenichi nodded as his mind raced, his eye's becoming shadowed as he looked at the ground. "Oh no you don't!" He heard Aria struggle, but he didn't turn.

"You don't honestly believe these people over the person who sav-"

"Keni...Tat...sumi" Tatsumi looked to a cage, and saw Ieyasu. "That girl...she brought us here. They drugged us and she tortured Sayo to death!" He lost his footing and dropped to his knee's.

"What's so wrong?! THEIR JUST HICK'S, THAT GIRL HAD THE NERVE TO HAVE SUCH STRAIGHT HAIR, WHEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY UNRULY MESS EACH DAY!" Aria bellowed after yanking her arm from the blonde.

"Disgusting, a family of sadist's disguised as Samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way Akame." Leone looked at Aria with disgust.

"Eliminate" The newly named Akame stated as she drew her blade.

"Wait" Kenichi said as he turned around as he and Tatsumi began walking toward Aria.

"Don't tell me you two still trying to defen-"

" _ **Shut up.**_ " Kenichi said without looking at her. "Aria, that locket" He pointed to the locket around Aria's neck. "You took it from Sayo." He said, but not as a question. The blade in his hand seeming to hum as flames began to form in the top three sections of the blade. Small balls of fire seemingly screeching in the holes of the section's.

"Yes, the barn rat probably stole such a lovely trinket." The girl said in a almost insane tone, apparently unaffected at the display of the blade. The other's watched, the female's wondering where Kenichi got such a weapon.

"Actually Aria, It was Kenichi's" Tatsumi said as he pulled out his sword.

"It belonged to my Mother and I gave it to her" He looked her straight in the eyes where her terrified blue met his. They were different now, his Scalar were a dark blackish red, while his golden Iris's glowed like flames. The border other Iris seemingly broken with licks of golden fire, in a expression as cold as ice. A Expression showing in Tatsumi's green eyes as well, but lacking the fire.

 _ **'Burn! immolate! CINDERS! ASHES!'**_ A voice in the back of Kenichi's mind quietly screamed as the flames of the blade blazed brighter.

"What the-!" Aria began to scream before she for a few brief second's her body was in three pieces. Both of the male's had slashed her. Tatsumi slicing through her midsection while moving under Kenichi's blade as he cut her from the crook of her neck and across her chest. The Locket hanged in the air for a moment before Kenichi snatched it. He looked down at it in his hand as Tatsumi set his hand on his shoulder.

The female assassin's watched on as they saw white flames curling off of the white haired teen's head, some of his hair curled up like horns.

'She was hateful, but to kill her without hesitation...and that fire..." The blonde thought as she watched the white haired swordsman pocket the locket and looked at his as thankful for his concern.

"That's Kenichi and Tatsumi for ya, that was great...HACK!" Ieyasu vomited a huge amount of blood as he collapsed.

"IEYASU?!" Tatsumi and Kenichi yelled as they ran to their friend. Kenichi severed the hinges of the cage as Tatsumi caught Ieyasu.

"It's the final stage's of Lubora, the mistress enjoyed poisoning people here, she would write in her diary how they reacted, there's no cure." Akame said with a emotionless expression. Kenichi gritted his teeth as he kneel'd by Ieyasu the flame's having dyed down and his eye's normal once more.

"You know guy's, Sayo didn't submit once to that fucking bitch, even in the very end." He said as he clenched his fist on his chest "She wanted you guy's to know, she'll miss you two, got anything you want me to tell her?" He said with a small smile as his eye's started to dull.

"I'll miss you guy's too." Tatsumi said tear's welling in his eye's.

"Tell her...big brother will fix thing's like usual" Kenichi said with a small sad smile.

"keep it real you two." Ieyasu smiled as life left his eye's. Kenichi stood up and set his blade on the floor. _**"CLU-CHING!"**_ In a swipe he cut the rope holding Sayo in the air. He caught her before wrapping her in his cloak. Which had gotten tattered slightly from going through the window. He helped Tatsumi do the same with Ieyasu with a clean table cloth.

"Let's go." He said as he walked out of the shed, followed by The two Night raid members and Tatsumi. They followed the two girl's to the roof, meeting up with three other's. Kenichi didn't really pay attention to them as he held Sayo. "What do you want?" He said looking at the blonde.

"As of Today, you two are now part of Night Raid!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay you guy's tell me what you think. This is something a really want to do, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try and work on this regularly, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this story Kenichi is the main character, I'll try not to have him take as many of Tatsumi's moment as possible, but some with have to for the story I'm telling. but I will give Kenichi his own.(this is the rewrite)(Manga=Raba Anime=Lubbock, It's wiki says Lubbock, so it's lubbock)**

* * *

 _"We swear that when we die, we die together!"_

"It's hard to believe we use to say thing's like that" Tatsumi sat on his knees as he looked to Sayo and Ieyasu's graves. "It's...just us now" Kenichi stood next to him as he stared at Sayo's grave. He reached under his collar pulling on the chain around his neck

Kenichi held the locket in his hand his thought's drifted to the day he gave it to Sayo.

 _"Big Brother, what's that?" Kenichi looked down at the little girl three years younger than him, as he followed her little fingers direction. It rested on the locket that hung loosely on him. He lifted it to his eye level as he tried to think. He got a slight flash of a beautiful woman with hazel hair and blue eyes. She took the locket of her neck and placed it around his own. He held his head as he felt a small twinge of pain before shaking it off._

 _"I...think it was...my mother's" He looked down at the black haired girl, looking at the locket with awe. He lifted the chain up and setting it around her neck. "Can you keep that safe for me?" He bent to her eye level and smiled at her. Her eyes widened holding the locket in her hands looking between it and him._

 _"Uhm hmm" She nodded smiling as he set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Tatsumi and Ieyasu ran over to see what was going on.  
_

 _"What are you guy's doing?" Ieyasu and Tatsumi asked._

 _"Big Brother's having me protect his Mama's locket." Sayo said with a big grin. They both gasped as they looked at Kenichi._

 _"You remember your Mama Keni?" Tatsumi asked, as the other two waited. Sayo now realizing what happened like the other two. Kenichi sat down as he started to describe her to them._

He clenched his other hand, digging into his skin. He let out a sigh as he returned the locket to it's place. Kenichi had always acted like a older sibling to the three. He let out a small sigh as crouched down and rested a reassuring hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"Come on Tatsumi, They wouldn't want us moping about" he gave Kenichi a nod. " Now let's go find Leone _,_ we need to talk to her"

"No need I'm here." Kenichi looked to his right to see the fore mentioned blonde placing her breast's on his friend's head. Tatsumi jumped away from the busty blonde in shock.

"Whoa! What are you doing all of a sudden?!" Kenichi watched in slightly amusement of Tatsumi's reaction. He looked at the blonde and saw a glint in her eye you'd see in a predator stalking it's prey. He gave a slight chuckle getting the blonde's attention as she got close and smiled.

"See that's the right mindset..." She poked his cheek. "No need to be mister serious all the time" She backed up putting her hands on her hip's, and smiled at at them. "Have you two made your decision about joining Night Raid?" The two looked at each other as they had talked about it after Burying Sayo and Ieyasu. They knew that nothing was going to change if they did nothing. If they had join to at least try to make a difference, then so be it. They both looked at her and nodded.

"We'll do it." They said earning a big toothy grin from the blonde.

"Alright! Come on I'll show you around the hideout today." They followed her as they went over a hill side and came out of the tree's to a huge structure in a mountain.

"Is that okay, Leaving it so open?! Your assassin's for hire aren't you?!" Tatsumi asked as Kenichi looked around to see if they're were any guard's. He didn't see any as he noticed in the distance he could barley make out wires. He wondered why they were there when his mind put the dot's together of the base's openness as he set his fist onto his palm.

"I got it." The other two looking at him at what he said.

"You did? good eyes on ya" Leone said as she gave his arm a affectionate punch. Tatsumi looked at them confused like he was missing something.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Figure it out knucklehead" Leone gave him a slight pat on the head as she chuckled .

* * *

As they walked in they came upon a purple haired woman reading.

"Oh, have you made your decision yet?" She asked as she set down her book in her lap.

"You bet Sheele, shower them with some warm words for me" Leone said as she patted Kenichi's shoulder and Tatsumi's head. The three of them looked at her as she thought with her finger on her chin.

"In the first place since you know where the hideout is located. You'll be killed if you don't become one of us." Kenichi and Tatsumi looked at her in deadpan.

"Such warmth." They said wondering about the odd girl. Kenichi got a look at the book on her lap as she picked it back up. '100 way's to fix Air-headed-ness'

'That explains a lot' Kenichi thought as the girl with pick hair from the other night came into the room.

"Hey! What the hell Leone!?" She pointed angrily at them. "Why're you letting those guy's into the hideout?!"

"Cause they're part of our group Mine" the blonde said smiling.

The pinkete turned to glare at them, giving them a look of indifference.

"Not Qualified, can tell by their faces." She said turning away from them.

"We weren't asking your opinion." Kenichi stated in a emotionless tone as he walked passed her. She turned ready to say something before Tatsumi called her a punk gaining her attention.

After leaving Mine and Sheele to themselves, they came upon a courtyard. They're was a guy practicing his swing's before letting out a finishing strike, sending a breeze reaching them.

"Wow" Tatsumi exclaimed at the sheer power of the swings. Kenichi recognized the voice as the man in the Armor, he nodded impressed at his strength.

"Hey Leone, those the new guy's?" He walked over and held out his hands for them to shake. "Names Bulat" They each took a hand and introduced themselves. Leone whispered something in Tatsumi's ear making him jump. Kenichi's attention however was somewhere else as he saw what looked like someone moving through bushes.

* * *

' _pant pant pant'_ The green haired teen let out as he crouched down with a grin on his face.

It's almost Leone bathing time..." His grin increased "The danger's only a passing thought if I can see those beautiful mounds"

"How about instead I break a few fingers." Kenichi whispered making the green teen scream. He griped the teens fingers and arm with his boot on greeny's back.

"Oh you found him..." Leone walked over and looked at the greeny "You just don't learn do you Lubbock" Tatsumi and Kenichi looked at her in deadpan, a expression they're become more and more familiar with.

After leaving Lubbock with a aching shoulder and a wounded pride, the group of three were walking down a riverside.

"Finally, there's Akame, isn't she cute?" Leone asked pointing to the the raven haired beauty as she was eating a leg of meat...of a Evil-Bird.

"Did she kill that thing herself?" Tatsumi looked with shock, Leone just smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Akame may look that way, but she grew up in the wild" Akame looked at one of the legs she was holding and threw it to Leone. "Oh thanks" She then looked over at the two boy's.

"Did you become one of us?" She said simply, as she looked over her shoulder.

"We're planning to." Kenichi said, getting a nod from the girl before throwing them some meat the same as Leone.

"Well that answer's one question." They look behind the large bird and see a woman with a eye patch, and a mechanical arm. "Oi, Leone these two show promise?"

"Oh hey Boss. welcome back, bring me any souvenirs?" This got her a look from the Boss. The blonde Thought back to how Tatsumi and Kenichi held off against Akame, and how them took out the sadistic girl.

"They do." She responded with almost a sinister smile, but with no manic malice.

"Plus I doubt any of you would let us leave in the first place after showing us your base" Tatsumi stated as the three female's merely nodded showing he hit it straight on the nose.

"Well..." The Boss stood up from her chair wrapping her coat around her shoulder's "...Gather everyone in the meeting room. I want a debrief..." She started walking. "...and Leone, we'll be having a discussion about you going over the operation time" She said without turning around or stopping. Leone let out a nervous chuckle as she began inching behind Kenichi and Tatsumi.

* * *

They finished the debrief of the last operation, Najenda however was still curious about one thing...Kenichi.

"So you have a Imperial Arms. May we see it."

"What's a Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked not understanding what they were asking.

"They're weapon's of all shape's, and size's created from the remain's of Danger Beast's with unique power's and abilities." Najenda said matter a factually.

"Your weapon Kenichi...I believe it's a Imperial Arm..." She steeped her hand's as if in deep thought. "...but I don't know which one." Everyone of the Night Raid member's looked at her in shock. "So please show us."

Kenichi Nodded as he pulled his weapon from his holster on his belt. He held the long wrapped hilt in his hand, the blade's stacked down inside it. Covered in a large red plating around it.

"You all may want to step back" Which they all did ready for what ever may happen. Kenichi with a mere thought and twirl of the closed up weapon sprung out three section's, each a foot long. While the rest stayed together in the length of half of one. "This is it's basic sword mode, at a average length. It has two other mode's that I know of and has a trick I figured out allowing me to reach great height's and speed" He set the tip on the ground and crouched slightly.

 **'CLU-CHING!'** They saw the blade for a moment seemed to move inward the smallest amount before slamming the ground. The next thing everyone saw Kenichi was crouched his feet planted on the ceiling. **'CLU-CHING!'** He was then at the wall cross the room. **'CLU-CHING!'** Was heard again as he landed where he had started.

"Impressive, now what are these other form's?"Najenda asked her full attention on the weapon. Kenichi nodded as he spun the blade above his head as a folded handle snapped straight. He grasped the elongated handle and swung it down sending a wave of warm air around them. The blade was now five section's longer, and had two out the other end of the plating. They were parallel with the handle and brought a guard to the exposed handle. As well as the ability to bring a more deadly pommel strike.

"If I really get into it, I can swing it with one hand as well as in it's shorter form." He then spun the blade once more above his head as the bundled stack above the handle sprung out hitting and connecting to the top of the blade. He swung and spun it about like a staff before resting it on his shoulders. Najenda looked at him with intrigue wondering what he could do with the weapon.

 **'fssss'**

"Huh?! Najenda Intruder's!" Lubbock yelled as he looked to the leader. " Ten people..." He looked at his glove and back up to the leader. " ...They've all infiltrated close to the hideout!" Najenda looked at them all and then Kenichi.

"It looks like we'll get to see what you two can do." A dark expression crossed her eye. "Go eliminate them" As she said the word's something seemed to click into place in his mind. He bolted in a direction, following one of the other member's. His weapon compacted to its sword mode, as he leaped at a corner leading out.

 **'CLU-CHING!'** He sped out as he looked around, his eye's blazing as he looked felt the living heat around him.

'There!' His mind screamed as he sped toward the source. 'Three stranger's one friendly' As he entered the clearing he saw Leone. She was sitting on a guy that looked to be pummeled to death. 'Make that two stranger's' He looked toward the two other's as he angled his weapon.

 **'CLU-...'** He crouched down and ran forward. **'...CHING!'** he sped at the one on the right, raising his leg up. With a resounding crackling snap the man's knee collapsed. Using him as a launch pad Kenichi set himself upside down in midair. His head was parallel with the other man's on his right side. His eye's blazed again as he spun, his blade reaching it's great-sword length. Flame's curling off the blades edge with a piercing screech.

The blade cleaved both men's they're head's as Kenichi's hand touched the ground. Keeping the momentum and catching his foot in the handle, he twisted his body. Landing a second strike into their torso's, no blood to be seen. As it had cut, it cauterized while evaporating any blood that did leave.

Landing on his feet he looked over his strike. He wondered for a moment how he felt when he merely collapsed his weapon. If he didn't kill them, they would have killed him and everyone else.

 _ **'I severely doubt they could, even if they had fifty men. heh heh heh heh'**_ Kenichi's eye's widened as he heard the voice. It was the same one he heard that night, he turned he twist around swinging his arm. His hand was suddenly empty and saw a flaming figure. _**'that's not very polite, swinging me about to willy** nilly'_ He saw the figure was now holding his weapon. _**'No your not crazy, we'll be talking soon boy. For now try to keep that head of your's attached to your neck** '_ He could swear he saw a bestial smirk on the figure, before it flashed in bright white light.

* * *

"Leone, I don't think that was really helping." He heard what sounded like Tatsumi as his vision cleared. He saw that it was Tatsumi, along with Bulat. Leone was the closest as her face was about half a foot from his, and smirking.

"What happened?" He said simply as he felt his head was rested on something very soft.

"You suddenly passed out and I gave you CPR" Leone said setting a finger against her bottom lip. This earning a bright red blush on Kenichi's face. He quickly rolled away before springing to his feet. He felt lightheaded, he held onto a tree as he saw his weapon was in his hand again.

'Who are you?'

* * *

 **AN: alright guy and gal's that's chapter 2. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I wanted to let you guy's know that the gear Kenichi is wearing in the cover image is his night raid gear when he's out on a mission, most of the time in down time he's wearing a white dress shirt and, and dark brown slack's, with either boot's or simple dress shoes.(Rewrite)**

* * *

 _ **'...Well be talking soon boy...'**_

Kenichi's thought's were muddled at what the voice had said. When he had asked Najenda what it meant she went into a thinking pose. She told his she would have to look into it. She had said that it wasn't a threat to his life from what it has said. She in fact encouraged talking to it, to bond with it. He was initially surprised by the notion but just by her suggestion.

Though the one thing that made him pause the most. His weapon was Alive, and in his head. After she let him know that Leone was kidding about the CPR, which he was thankful for. She told him to work with Akame along side Tatsumi. Giving them a chance to talk to each other about Teigu without distraction. He didn't mind the quiet girl, he respected her skill and her mind set. If someone was a assassin they needed to be able to have a way to compose themselves. But everyone has a breaking point, and he could feel she was hiding her's.

Tatsumi was feeling a tension beginning to build inside him. Sure he liked to cook, but this was getting ridiculous.

"More!" Said the four in the kitchen/dining room at the table eating. He looked over at his friend/Big Brother figure and felt a smile on his face form at the sight of Kenichi's.

Kenichi really enjoyed cooking, he found it gave him time to think and create. It as didn't hurt he was able to sample the food, to make sure it's ready...of course. He also found he quite enjoyed Akame's company. He was able to has someone taste test his food before him for a second opinion. His friend's learned to politely decline the job. They realized he would want them to taste something after just adding a spice or other ingredient. Akame had no problem taking on this position and quite enjoyed it, even if she didn't let it show. Cooking was one of the few thing's that got him to fully smile.

It allowed him to know exactly what he was doing. He would test some combination's seeing how the taste's mingled, as well as if they complemented or hindered each other. If one didn't work he didn't throw away the Recipe. He kept it in case it worked with a different dish.

"Alright..." Roll's up his sleeve's and tie's on his apron and cooking bandanna. He looked over the ingredient's as he adjusted the heat to the pot's and sauce pan's. He had Akame stand ready if he needed something from the pantry. Tatsumi was delegated to skinning the potato's and refilling rice bowl's, on stand by if needed while He worked on the main dish.

"I'm surprised you aren't annoyed having to do that." Leone said as she took another bite of the meal. Tatsumi turning to look at her with a slightly nervous smile.

"He know's what he's doing. He always makes sure everyone has a job to do, and can help contribute..." He turns to look at the eating assassin's and whisper's " Just never try and sneak any of the food early before he say's it's done..." Tatsumi hold's his wrist remembering the time he and Ieyasu tried pinching some food. While Kenichi was cooking. Tatsumi shuddered making the other's slightly nervous as they hadn't ever seen him look more terrified. They laughed to themselves as Leone began to thick how she could trick Lubbock into doing it to see what happen's.

* * *

"Hmm, we need more fish for dinner tonight" He turned off the stove and all the burner's before pulling out a few thin metal disk's. He heated them up in his hand's before setting them under the pot's and pan's with food. "There that should keep them warm with out burning them for a couple hour's."

"What are those?" Leone asked as she and other's came into the kitchen. Kenichi pulled out one of the smaller one's from his cook's bag.

"These are metal plate's I made. I made them with a slight curve and indent in them so when I heat them..." He demonstrated heated up a side as they saw it move from the edge to the center. "...It focus's the heat to one area. Thus let's the heat remain longer without over heating it." The other's were impressed by how he came up with it. "It didn't go over the first few time's. It failed in focusing the heat until Tatsumi accidentally hit the center of one too hard while shaping it.

He patted the mentioned Brunette's shoulder. Tatsumi smiled as he thought back to it. As Kenichi set cover's on the pan's he gave the stove top satisfied nod.

"Akame, do you know we can get more fish?" She gave a nod and made her way to the doorway. Kenichi followed out the door. "Were getting fish." He said dragging his friend out the room, before popping his head back into the kitchen. "Also, please no one mess with anything... **I'll know** " He gave a smile that made Lubbock nervous, as he moved his hand away from one of the lids quickly behind his back.

* * *

When they came to a pond and water fall, where Kenichi smirked as he saw the fish below the water.

"Alright, let's get them!" He pulled out his weapon and held it in both hand's as he crouched. He thrust'd toward the water as the blade shot out and came back with the large fish skewered. "These are large river tuna!" His mind began to race at the dish's he could make with these. As he set them in the basket, he turned seeing Akame undressing earning a blush.

"What are you doing?!" The two male's yelled as they turned away quickly.

"These clothes allow the most underwater mobility." they turned back to see Akame in a two piece swim suit before she then jumped into the water. After a few second's a explosion of fish came from the river. landing in the basket's they brought. Her head them popped out of the water, and took a few breath's. "erase your presence, and swim along the riverbed, when they come close you strike with everything you've got. Can you two handle it?"

The two male's look at each other before smirking and they stripped to they're boxer's. Except Kenichi who wore a black short sleeved shirt under his white Long sleeved button up shirt. Akame saw that Tatsumi Didn't make a comment about it. They jumped in and got to work.

* * *

"Great job you guy's, this is a great haul." Najenda enjoyed the food as Tatsumi smiled brightly, While Kenichi gave his usual small smile. "You two make a good team, one waits and strike's, while the other pushes the prey to them." Akame and Leone each had they're own smile's at how well they did. "Leone, Tell me about the request we received a few day's ago." Najenda said as she set down her bowl. The atmosphere had shifted to serious as everyone listened.

"The Target's are the Ogre of the Capital Guard's and a oil merchant named Gamal. The former whom has been accepting bribes from the latter.." She paused before continuing. "...When ever Gamal commit's a crime, The Ogre frame's someone to take the fall. Her Fiance was one of the few framed and sentenced to death. She said that he had sent her a letter explaining this" She set a large sack of money on the table, looking at it with disgust. "Here's the payment."

"That person saved up this much?" Tatsumi said standing to get a better look.

"I caught the scent of venereal disease from her..." This making Kenichi and Tatsumi looked at her. "...She's probably selling herself to earn this much." Both their eye's widened as they now looked at the sack shared shock. "They're guilty, I and I've figured out their movement's from what I've seen." Kenichi and Tatsumi both stood up setting as kenchi set his hand's on the table. He looked at Najenda, as he clenched his fists scratching the table.

"Were accepting this, right?" He met her gaze and she saw the rage in his eye's that he kept free of his expression. She smiled at the determination she saw in their eye's.

"We will, and bring the divine punishment to these monster's head's" Akame looked at Kenichi and saw the same fire as the night she met him.

"Be sure not to let self confidence, cloud your mind..." The two male's turned to Akame. "...You haven't had a successful mission till you've submitted your first report" She stood up from the table, and started to walk away. "Just don't get to full of yourself, you'll end up dead that way" She stated as she left the room.

* * *

They came closer to the capital, Kenichi adjusted his glove's of his gear. Najenda gave it to him saying it would be resistant to his fire. He was thankful as he wouldn't have to worry about his clothes with his flame's.

"Alright you two, head that way and you should get right on main street." They nodded as as Leone gave them directions. "You two wanna know a little story about Akame?" Them both thought for a moment before nodding. "When Akame was young, her and her sister where brought somewhere in the empire. Well poor parent, and selling their kid's is a common story." She took a breathe looked at the ground. " Anyway's She and another girl had gone through assassination training together. There she learned how to kill people, and she survived that hellish situation. Eventually after each job for the empire, she saw how much more rotten it was inside. The Boss managed to get her to defect when she was her target." She looked up at them "It's most likely those she grew up and trained with are all dead..." She sighed and looked at them. "...Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Shut up and listen to the professional's" Tatsumi said wanting to prove himself. Kenichi Didn't say anything as he didn't want to make assumption's.

"Whatever, you two will understand if your successful " Leone said waving them off. "Good hunting."

"Don't worry, we got this." Tatsumi said earning a small smile from his friend. "Got a plan?" Kenichi nodded and they made they're way.

* * *

"Ugh, I'll have that brat's head when he get's back." Gamal walked through his warehouse, having to check his stock. "Making me have to come down here myself..." He grumble more as he opened the door to storage. As He looked inside his eyes widened, he saw it was completely empty. Every barrel, every pot, and every casket. He ran in to see if there was anything.

The door closed behind him as he turned and saw a boy, barely out of his teen's. He had white hair, and had his foot on one of small cask's of his oil.

"Y-you! Where are all my good's?! I demand you tell me!" The boy looked at him slightly bored before kicking the cask high in Gamal's direction. The greedy merchant ran to catch it. Falling over as he barely did, he had fallen in something wet. He got up and glared at the boy. "What did you do with my good's?!"

"Oh I gave it away, took some for myself, but a lot of it's still here" Gamal didn't understand what he meant when the smell hit him. He looked around and saw it was his oil all over the floor. He looked back at the boy and saw that he had opened the door and looked ready to leave. Gamal was about to chase him when he froze. The boy had turned around and was holding a match. He brought his thumb and forefinger to it and it was lit.

Before Gamal could say a word, The white haired teen flicked the match in Gamal's direction. The Oil merchant's eyes following it as if in slow motion. It hit the ground setting the oil alight, along with Gamal. He screamed as he was burned dropping the cask into the fire making it burst covering him head to toe in the flaming substance.

Kenichi walked over, the flame's not effecting him as he pulled out his weapon and swung separating the oil merchant's head from his body. He'd seen people come out of worst, and he was thorough.

* * *

Kenichi got back to the hideout and ready to give his report as he came into the meeting room with Tatsumi in nothing but his boxer's. Everyone was silent for a few second's before Kenichi started laughing his head off. Tatsumi Had quickly explained that Akame was just checking him to make sure he wasn't hurt by any poison's.

Kenichi gave his report, everyone was impressed at his plan and how it had gone off without a hitch.

"I like it, a good dose of Irony. Also getting us some oil in the process." Najenda congratulated him, earning a thumb's up from Leone and Tatsumi. He suddenly felt his over shirt was pulled off and saw that Akame was holding it.

"Akame, I'm fine." He said giving her a nervous smile. She then tried to grab the undershirt, but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist.

"I have to make sure your okay" She tried again with her other hand, when she was all of a sudden against a wall. Both of her hand's were at either side of her. She looked at Kenichi, and saw his eye's were shadow by his hair.

" **I said I'm fine.** " He let go of her and left the room slamming the door. Akame didn't move, no one moved. Everyone in the room wondered why he reacted so much, expect Tatsumi.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guy's and gal's that's that chapter done. please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright Chapter Four, let's do this!( the previous chapter's have been rewritten so in case if you missed the update on going back please do so.**

* * *

It had been a few week's since the death of the Ogre and Gamal. Night Raid had been contracted to kill a relative of the Prime Minister, He had been kidnapping and and beating girls to death. It was at most business as usual. Though Kenichi had noticed that Mine and Tatsumi seemed to give each other look's. He didn't know what happened between them since then and he didn't ask.

Currently they were looking for a serial killer. Zanku the Be-header, a executioner who's gone insane. The Night Raid member's were scattered through out the city looking for him. Kenichi was with Akame and Tatsumi as they searched. Kenichi hadn't talked to Akame since the night of his first mission, the most when he asked to be passed a ingredient while cooking, but he didn't smile. Tatsumi needed to take a piss, leaving the two of them alone together. The air was think with tension as neither said a word.

Akame, held a hand to her chest as she wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what to say. She looked over at him and it hurt slightly that it seemed he wouldn't even look at her. As she worked up her nerve to say something, he started walking away.

"I'm going to see what's taking him." He said in a emotionless tone, making her lose her voice.

* * *

He walked toward the alley where Tatsumi had gone, his mind buzzing. He didn't know why he snapped like that at her. He just...just didn't want them...her to give him a look of pity. He missed talking to her, but didn't mean he deserved to for how he acted.

"Tatsumi, what's taking so lo-" As he turned the alley he saw it was empty. He ran back to Akame telling her Tatsumi was gone. They split up and looked for him.

* * *

He saw he found him just in time as he launched from the side of a building using his weapon. He got there and stopped Zanku's blow before he could kill Tatsumi. They traded blow's with each other, Kenichi feeling no need to speak with the monster.

"Well that's rude. It's customary to introduce yourself before trying to shank someone" He let out a laugh that make Kenichi's stomach churn. "Hmm, Your able to keep up with me pretty well, have about even change that shall we" He said as the third eye on his forehead shined.

"Enough talk" Kenichi charged at Zanku, as the light died down. Kenichi stopped immediately as his eye's widened in shock. Standing in front of him was his mother. Before he could register anything else, pain erupted as he clutched his head. His skull feeling as if it was being split open as he looked at her, all of a sudden the image changed. First it was Sayo, then his mother again. The next was two small girl's one looking older than the other, but he felt as if he knew them. The image changed again, this time another girl, she had long hair and smiled at him. It changed over and over through them all till it stopped on his mother again. This time her back was to him, he didn't more he couldn't breathe.

She turned around and smiled at him holding her hand's up as if calling him. His finger's gripped his head tighter as he saw her stomach begin bleeding.

 _' Don't worry honey, I saved you.'_ He screamed.

* * *

Akame arrived as she heard Kenichi's scream piercing through the air. She saw Zanku about to strike him while he was thrashing against the ground. His eye's were flaming, with his iris or pupil seemingly non-existent. She landed defecting Zanku's blow, and pushes him back. She glares at Zanku, with utter fury in her eye's.

"What did you do to him?" The slasher let out a amused laugh.

"I'm not very sure, I just showed him the person he love's most and he suddenly froze and started screaming" He began to laugh more and more, making Akame having enough of him. In a instant, Zanku's Teigu tried to see Akame's movement but was blinded at the turmoil from Kenichi. His throat was sliced open before he could even move.

She sheathed her sword as the other's arrived, Mine and Sheele checking on Tatsumi. Whom was looking at Kenichi with worry. She ran to Kenichi, and tried to get him to stop thrashing.

"Kenichi! KENICHI!"

* * *

Kenichi couldn't move, he could feel anything, all he could see was white.

 _ **'Are you okay Kenichi?'**_ He saw the flaming figure appeared in front of him, it's grin was gone and had almost a look of worry.

'What was all that? Did that really happen to my...' He couldn't finish his sentence, as he looked at the figure for anything.

 _ **' Yes, your mother did die saving you, but it wasn't your fault. All I can say right now is that, your mind wouldn't be able to handle it all. If I open those floodgate's you'll** **die'**_ The figure floated closer till they were inches apart and eye to eye. _**' I've been doing my best to unlock they for you, it take's time and some are locked off forever. Due to the damage that was done to you.'**_

'What's you name?'

 ** _'Okami no Gisei, but call me Gisei '_** _(Wolves Immolation)_ The world brightened as Gisei enlarged till he was nearly a story tall, the flames dispersed revealing a huge creature, it was pure black with golden eye's. _**'Now wake up!'**_

* * *

Kenichi's eyes slowly opened as he saw Akame, she was standing by his side in what he guessed was a bed. Her eye's were shut tight as she was crying as while gripping the sheet's tightly.

"Please..." Her voice sounded raspy. "...Please Kaen, Don't leave me...Not again."

'Kaen?' Something seemed to register to him. 'Was that my name? How does she know my old name?' His mind started to swirl slowly as the image of the two girl's came to him. He didn't know where he knew them, but now he could see them more clearly now. They both had black hair, but the smaller girl's hair was shorter. Her eye's were black but full of life. The older girl who he somehow knew was her sister. Her hair was long and her eyes were '...Red!'

"Akame?" He reached up and placed his palm on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open as she saw Kenichi awake.

"Kae-Kenichi?" More tear's built up in her eye's as she threw her arms around him and cried into his bare chest. He realized his shirt was gone and the scar on his shoulder was visible but he didn't care.

"It's okay Akame, I'm here. You won't lose me." He sat up slowly as he wrapped his arm's around her.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." She held him tighter as if she let go he'd dissipate and not be real.

"I don't know, I sorry, but I don't know much at all of my old life." She looked up at him tear's still in her eye's. She looked at him to explain. "Do you think we could get everyone together, so I can explain?" She nodded as she got off him and gave him a shirt, and helped him to his feet.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room, Kenichi and Akame were sitting next to each other on a ottoman. On the way Tatsumi had given Kenichi a hug, telling him he was relieved he was okay. Everyone showed they were happy to see he was on his feet.

"I need to show you guy's something " He undid the top half of the button's on his shirt and pulled out his arm. All of them except Tatsumi and Akame looked shocked as saw his shoulder.

They saw a scar that encompassed his entire right shoulder and down his arm. It stopped a few inches above his elbow, it seemed to originate from just below his collar bone. There was a visible indent on both side's of the shoulder.

Akame's eye's saddened as she knew where it came from. Leone felt very angry as she looked at the scarring. She knew no Danger Beast could cause such a wound, and the fact at how old it looked. He had probably gotten it when he was barely a teenager.

"Kenichi, how did you get that wound?" Najenda asked as she knew what sort of weapon did that. Bulat and Mine could knew as well, What concerned the tree of them though was that his whole arm should be gone. Kenichi let out another sigh as he looked off really into no where. He clenched his hand around his mother's locket gently, and felt his only hand being held by Akame, making, him feel less nervous.

"I...don't know, my earliest memory is waking up in the forest nine year's ago." The other's beside Tatsumi were surprised. "I woke up outside a few hundred yard's from Tatsumi's village. I had this scar and it looked as if it was fresh, the rest of my clothes looked burnt and torn." He pulled his shirt back on. "I didn't know my name, where I was, or anything about my life before expect my mother's face." He looked at the ground. "All I had beside's the clothes on my back, were my mother's locket and my weapon."

"You haven't remembered anything else?" Leone asked as she held her arms to her chest.

"Not at first, maybe a flash of something. It would go away too quickly, when I had tried. All I got from it was my mother's face and headache's. I eventually just stopped trying to remember." He stared at the Locket as it hung below his face. "But after Zanku used his ability on me, it brought out Images. Sayo, my mother. A young teenager with long hair that reach pass her knee's, and a young Akame and her sister."

This made everyone but Akame looked shock at him as Akame stood up.

" Kenichi's name use to be Kaen. I had been a bit suspicious of him until I saw his Scar. I don't want say more because Kenichi told me his mind is slowly easing open. I dont want him to get hurt again." Kenichi looked up only to his vision was obstructed. He then realized it was Akame hugging him. This shocked everyone, but Najenda who had adopted a thinking face, and smiled as everyone else did as well. Lubbock having a small twinge of jealousy, but happy for his friend's.

"Don't worry Kenichi, we'll help you. Whether it be regaining old memories or creating new one's." Kenichi didn't know how to respond, he just nodded and let a genuine smile grow on his face. He wrapped his arms around Akame and held her tight.

"Thank you." Everyone else smiled at this but had their own thought's. Leone and Tatsumi both had the same thought at being happy for their friend's finding someone from their past they cared about. Sheele enjoyed seeing her friend's happy, along with Bulat. Mine smiled as he mind began to wonder when she'd meet the guy for her. Her mind suddenly conjured up a image Tatsumi holding her. This causing her to blush and shake her head to rid the image. Lubbock currently trying to hide his down expression of having never been hugged like that by Najenda behind a smile.

"Sooo, when's the wedding?" Leone voiced out causing the hugging teen's faces to erupt in huge blushes and glared at the teasing blonde. This getting a laugh out of everyone else.

* * *

As the day's went on as Tatsumi recovered and trained with Sheele, Kenichi would mediate. He wanted to talk with Gisei, as they spoke to each other the Teigu's form would clear up as Kenichi was able to see now. The large beast was a gigantic wolf like creature, with dragon like back leg's, tail and wings. He had horns just above his ear's. The width of Gisei's paw was Kenichi's height alone.

Kenichi would train, as he tried to expand his strength to he could remember more. He sparred against Akame each day, getting his speed up and went through a weight lifting exercise with Bulat to get stronger.

When they sparred Akame and Kenichi were all business, but during rest they enjoyed each other's company.

When Tatsumi was fully recovered, everyone was in the meeting room for him to try out the newest Teigu. As he had put it on he immanently fell over as he looked over at Mine Akame and Sheele. Kenichi saw the blushed shocked expression on his face and looked at him annoyed. He walked over and whacked him on the back of his head knocking the Teigu off.

"No." He picked it up and handed it back to Najenda, as Tatsumi was about to say something. Kenichi looked back at him pointing his fingers at his eye's then to Tatsumi's face with half lidded eye's. This making the Brunette blush more as he looked at the ground nodding. The other's shrugged it off, as a inside joke.

"These Teigu are pretty amazing, I wonder what the strongest is?" Tatsumi said as he looked through a book Najenda handed him.

"It depend's on the User and the compatibility, but if I had to say..." Najenda placed her metal hand against her eye patch as her expression muted. "...The Ice manipulation Teigu. Thankfully, its user is currently busy conquering in the north currently." As he heard Ice manipulation Kenichi could feel Gisei, stir.

'Gisei? What's wrong?' He asked his Teigu partner.

 _ **'Nothing you have to worry about right now, but be wary when it comes to that Teigu.'**_ Kenichi was surprised as he could feel Gisei being conflicted. He was snapped out of his thought's when he heard Tatsumi.

"...There might be a Teigu that can bring people back to life." Everyone looked at him with darkened expression's. He looked to Kenichi and saw the same.

"Tatsumi..." Kenichi walked over to him and set his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. He looked at the ground. "...I know what your thinking. But think about it, if there was such a Teigu. Wouldn't the old emperor still be alive." He looked up to meet Tatsumi's eye's. A sad expression on his face. "Beside's, do you really want to yank Sayo and Ieyasu out of the afterlife, and into this life." Tatsumi looked at his friend shocked as his hair covered his eye's and shoved Kenichi's hand off. He walked over to the door and left without another word or closing the door.

Everyone was silent as Kenichi left as well in the opposite direction.

* * *

Akame walked toward Kenichi's room to see if he was okay when she heard a loud crash. She ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Dammit!" Kenichi threw the table in his room at the wall. He slumped against the wall and ran his finger's from his hair. "Dammit." He said quietly.

"Kenichi." He jumped as he heard Akame's voice. She knelt down in front of him and set her hand's on the side's of his face. "It's okay, it's okay" She set her forehead against his, as he held her wrist's in his hands.

"I still can't do it. I still cant remember anything else."

"It'll come to you Kenichi, just give it time." He pulled her closer, as he started to cry silently into her shoulder.

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Kenichi yawned as a small flame came out of his mouth making him quickly shut his mouth. He looked back down at the vegetable's he was chopping embarrassed. Akame let out a small giggle at this and nudged him slightly as she whisked some egg's. He sighed as he was still getting a handle at more of the power Gisei was giving to him. He could hear said Teigu's chuckling, it sounding less sinister then when he first heard it.

 _ **' It's okay pup, I did the same when I handled that much at a young age.'**_ Kenichi took a deep breath concentrating to not breath out fire. He smiled at the warm atmosphere that had drifted onto the hideout. Tatsumi and Leone were out on a mission as well as Mine and Sheele. Lubbock was helping out Najenda, and Bulat was training.

As they put the dishes away, Kenichi and Akame had decided to head out on a small walk. They made a quick stop at Sayo and Ieyasu's grave's. He smiled as he saw that there were flowers.

"Looks like Tatsumi got them early today." he crouched down taking one of flower on the top left corner of Sayo's head stone. He smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Hey Sayo, I've gotten more of my memory. You were right, I just needed to try harder at it." He felt Akame crouch next to him.

"Thank you, you two and Tatsumi for looking out for Kenichi, and keeping his out of trouble."

"Hey! I was the one that had to look after them when grown up's went out to hunt. Nearly drove me insane the first few time's"

"I'm sure they did" She patted the top of his head making him give her a neutral expression.

" You've been taking advice from Leone haven't you?" Akame brought her hand to her chin as if to remember something. She stood up as she looked like she got it and looked at him with a cute smile and a wink.

"Maaaaybe." Kenichi didn't know if to thank or curse the blonde woman's name.

* * *

Tatsumi looked over at the blonde. He couldn't get a full read on the woman. There's moments where she can be fun to ruthless in a matter of seconds, and then there was the flirting. This got a tinge of red in the Brunette's cheeks as he thought of all the times she's teased him. His thought's shifted to her reaction to seeing those girl's on their mission.

"Hey Leone..." She looked over at him wondering what he needed. "...Are those girl's girl gonna be okay?" A small smile grew on her face, she admired Tatsumi's caring nature to other people. She stretched as she looked up at the moon, and adopted a thinking face.

"We'll talk to this old doctor in the slums, he's a decent guy and has a thing for pretty woman. He be happy to help, but beside that I'm not sure." She looked at him as he stopped. She saw a smile broaden on his face.

"As long as we've given them even a little hope, it was worth it." He declared getting a blush to spread of the blonde's face as she looked at him.

"Hey Tatsumi..."

"Huh?..." She had leaned down slightly to get to his eye level. She noticed he had gained a few inches since they first met. She held the sides of his face and leans very close.

"When you make that kind of face..." Tatsumi's face was growing redder. "...it's really cute" before he could react she closed the gap between them. Her lips parted him as she nipped at his lower lip, before breaking off but only half a inch. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Tatsumi didn't know how to react as he brought a hand to his lip. As steam began to curl off his head, jumped back pointed at her.

"W-Why'd you bite me?!" She smirked at him as she hugged him tight from behind.

"I literally marked you" She nuzzled him a bit, as she looked at him. Tatsumi felt his mind ready to overload as he tried to comprehend this. He knew he felt something for Leone, but would push it aside doubting she'd see him that way. He wanted to be happy at the new development, but his mind drifted to Mine. He when he thought of Leone he would feel the same as when he thought of Mine. Leone was watching his face, and saw the emotion's going through him. She smiled he showed conflict in his thought's. "Don't worry, I don't mind sharing" This caused Tatsumi to look at her with surprise.

"What are you-?" She kissed him again making him stop talking, she gave a small smile.

"Plus I approve." She moved away and started walking on as he stood there shocked at the thought she seemed to read his mind. She looked back at him over her shoulder. Well are you coming?" She winked, making him smile as he went to catch up with her. His mind still going through a whirlpool of thought's, but does his best not to show it.

Little did he know that Leone was having one herself as she managed to hold back the blush that was trying to spread on her face.

* * *

Akame was looking down at a bog of sweets that Lubbock had bought. He had gotten them for the kid's that came to his bookstore for story time. Normally something like it, she wouldn't bat a eye. But since she began to think about that day again, the last day of the exam. Looking at the bag made her think of Kurome, and her little sister's love of sweet's.

It was herself and Kurome's faces he remembered after facing Zanku's ability. She thought back to who Kenichi was before she and Kurome lost him. Truthfully he had somewhat the same mannerism's if not more serious and focused. She remembered his dark brown hair, and royal blue eye's. Both of which had changed after whatever happened. She looked over at him as he cooked, his now white hair was like snow. His eye's were now gold that seemed to be lit, and she had seem them change. Be it of his normal warm, to a blazing fury. She had also seen them as if they were a candle barely struggling to fight against a harsh wind.

Though one thing that had stayed the same was his smile. It was the smile that had reminded her most. After there first meeting she had noticed, to herself at the time a similarity. Between that of the boy who helped herself and her sister in the exam's. She initially brushed it off as coincidence so not to get her hopes up. Then after his breakdown and when she had checked him over for injuries. She saw it, the scar...the scar that was given to him.

She told him about Kurome to help him, as a way to kick start him. He still didn't remember much but he knew that the three of them were close. He had remembered how the sister's had looked when they were younger. After of which he told her he remembered thinking they were both cute. This had brought a small smile along with a large blush to the crimson eye'd girl. He told, her that he would do his best to remember more so that one day, they could all be together again.

At first this shocked her, she had told a few of her standing with her sister. She told him at the time it wouldn't change anything, but he merely shrugged it off saying there was no harm in trying. A small part of her, hoped that it was possible, but doubted it.

As she set the bag of sweets on a shelf for Lubbock, she noticed through the window Tatsumi and Leone. She tapped on Kenichi's shoulder as he was wiping his hands and pointed to the window. They both smiled as they saw their friend's, but they did last long as they saw Tatsumi and Leone look at something out of their view and yell something before running out of their sight.

Neither said a word as they ran out of the kitchen grabbing their weapon's as they sprinted out of the hideout. They saw everyone had run out as well, and saw Tatsumi helping a injured Mine.

Sheele was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It had been a few day's since Sheele's death. Everyone did each there own to cope, including Kenichi. Kenichi was angry, but he wasn't angry at Mine. He wasn't angry at the girl who killed Sheele. He was angry at the world.

He hacked at the surrounding tree's, the danger beasts, anything. He needed something to get his mind to focus. He tried to see how much fire he could produced. He didn't get much as Gisei told him his mind was too muddled. He tried over and over but couldn't get more than a single ball of flame.

"Dammit." He fell back against the ground and looked up at the sky.

"You okay?" He didn't look to see who it was, knowing who it was.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bulat, just frustrated" He felt Bulat sit next to him.

"Anything in particular, beside's Sheele?" The ex soldier looked at his friend watch the cloud's.

"Why was Sheele killed? Someone who was probably one of the kindest people in the world." His mind swirled as he thought of his mother. He may not be able to remember even her name, but he had gotten glimpses of her. How she smiled he got home. The warmth of her hugs, something Sheele had given back to him.

"I don't know Kenichi. She may not have been the best at most thing's, but she always tried." Bulat looked up at the sky as he and Kenichi wondered if Sheele was watching over all of them.

"You know what..." Bulat looked over at Kenichi, his eye's widened as he saw Kenichi was crying. "...I bet she would've been a great mom" He brought his arm up to cover his eye as started to let out a small laugh as he cried. A small sad smile came on Bulat's face.

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

 **AN: TT TT oh man I wrote this last bit listening to Brother's from Full metal alchemist and I started crying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Annnnnnd , were back!**

* * *

"Oi Granny! you got that rice I requested?" Kenichi walked through the market, as he bought his ingredient's. Like at the hideout he cooked as a way to earn a little extra money in the capital.

"Here you are my boy, now remember my end of the deal" Kenichi sighed as he put the rice in his bag.

"You know you don't have to remind me, I'm happy to do it." He took the large basket that was set by the door and made his way down to the slum's. He got a few smiles and wave's from those who knew he was friend's with Leone.

He smirked that Night Raid had assassinated the official orphanage's owner sometime ago. The sick bastard had been selling the kids as slaves. A plus from the situation was they got info on the buyers. Currently most of the kids stayed at the home of the shop keeper's granddaughter. She got help from most of the good people of the slums.

Lubbock offered story time session's for the younger kids at his bookshop. Though it was mostly because the woman was pretty attractive. Kenichi himself helped out by coming down every once and awhile. He would cook a large meal for them.

"It's been pretty average today. I wonder what everyone else is doing?" He walked through the small gate and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Mmm, It's good to be home" Esdeath had said with a stretch. She wanted to see what the city had to behold since her departure. She was satisfied with most, but was displeased with the activities of Night Raid. Her eye's narrowed as she walked through the slums. She with an odd sense of amusement decided to disguise herself. She was content with with how she lived and how most people saw her. Until recently when she gained a different want then usual.

She wanted love.

As she wandered the slums she came across what looked like a small park. Children were running about and playing, near them but out of the way by a table. There was a fire spit with several pots hanging for the heat. While at the table , what at first she thought was a old man. One of the children, a girl had pulled on his pant leg and he turned around showing a youthful face. The child seemed to ask for something as he reached up and grabbed a small carrot and gave it to her. The girl smiled as he ruffled her hair, and smiled warmly at her.

Esdeath froze as as she saw the smile. She felt her heart's beat quicken as she could feel the warmth and sincerity in the smile. She had felt a small blush crawl across her cheeks. She decided to walk over after having calmed down her heart somewhat. Before she was able to call out for his attention he seemed to stop his movement for a moment, and turned around.

"Huh?" He had surprised her slightly at noticing her, but didn't show it. "Oh hello, do you need something?" Kenichi looked at the woman, after Gisei seemed to acknowledge something. He didn't say anything as he went back to his nap. Kenichi could only see the lower half of her face as she wore a hooded coat.

"I wanted to know what you were cooking." She said looking at the pot he had been mixing together.

"Oh that's just some beef stew." He walked over taking the ladle and a bowl before filling it. "Here" He handed her the bowl with a smile, a smile similar to the one she saw a moment ago. She looked down at it skeptically for a moment before taking a bite. He looked at the woman for her reaction.

"It's very good." He smiled at this as he saw a bit of pink growing in her cheek's as she then ate more. Esdeath thought the stew was delicious, it made her think of home. Before she realized it she had emptied the bowl. "Could I...?" This just got a bigger grin to grow on the snowy haired boy's...no, man's head. Even though she could see the youth in his features, she could tell he was just out of his teen's. probably a few years younger than herself.

As she enjoyed another bowl, slower this time. She watched him use a small knife to cut the meat and vegetables with ease and precision.

 _'He know's his way around a blade..._ ' She saw the calluses on his hands. One made from someone who knows how to fight. '... _but I wonder...how well can he use it?_ '

"So do you hunt often?" Kenichi didn't look away from his chopping as his mind came up with several images that could pertain to the word.

"Most of the time. I think the best can come from what you take yourself. It gives you a satisfaction, you don't get if someone else get's it for you." Esdeath was surprised by this, before she smiled.

"Quite the ambitious one you are it seem's."

"In a sort, you can say" There was a silence that fell over the two. It wasn't awkward or tense, but peaceful. Esdeath got up from where she had sat and set the bowl on the table. Kenichi had finished cleaning the pots after serving all the kid's, and he got some help from the hooded female.

"Give it back! Please that's for my little brother!" The two looked over as they saw a three imperial guard's near a little girl who was trying to jump for the bowl. The one being held by the ring leader of the group.

"Well too bad I'm hungry too." He made to start eating the hot stew in front of the small girl, when she kicked his shin which made him stop. He then glared down at the girl making her flinch. He brought his leg back to kick the girl. "Show respect you little brat!" Esdeath didn't show any expression and was about to turn back to the cook when she saw a flicker of movement. The next she saw the young cook crouched down shielding the little girl, as he was sent rolling a few feet from the kick. He held the little girl as she started crying slightly.

"Hey, hey now..." He rubbed the girls back to calm her down. "...It's okay" He set her down as he stood up and bent down to her eye level with a smile. The next moment he was hit with the bowl and the scalding content's. He didn't move or make a sound as Esdeath looked surprised.

"Think your some big hero, well move aside..." He glared at the little girl, who hid behind the cooks leg. "...she needs to be punished." The cook didn't respond and merely wiped his face with his hand. He gave the little girl another smile. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Esdeath watched as the guard's armored hand went to punch the white haired cook in the face. The guard and Esdeath were shocked as they saw that the young man had caught the guards hand, and held it in place with ease.

"Little one, head over to that very nice lady over there okay." The little gave a nod as she ran over and hid behind Esdeath's leg. "Now..." The cook turned his gaze to the guard as his warm eye's became dead cold. "...I would've been more than happy to give you fellows some stew. If you had asked, but now..." He then yanked the guard forward onto his stomach. He held the guards arm high behind his own back. "...I have to set a example." The sound of bone's popping could be heard as he pulled on the arm.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen close. You are going to leave and act like this never happened. None of you or your friend's are gonna come anywhere near or far of the young miss who watches after the children. If you or anyone you try and hire to harm them or her , will be flayed alive be me personally. Not before though I break every bone in your bodies, starting with you." He then moved the inside of his knee to rest against the guard's elbow, and swung his leg inward.

 **'CRACK!'** The guard yelled out as his right arm bent the wrong way. Esdeath was thoroughly impressed at the white haired cook, as she felt a blush crawl over her face.

 _'So brutal and unflinching.'_ This brought a small smile to her face.

Kenichi let the useless limb drop as he lifted the crippled guard to his feet and pushed his toward his comrades. They hurried off as they didn't want to see him when he looked looked angry. The young man let out a small sigh as he walked back over to the two female's. He gave the girl a container of the warm stew with a smile as she hugged him and ran off. He packed him cooking tool's together into his cook's bag.

"Well I'm off to home, care to walk with me for a bit?" He asked the hooded woman as she replied with a nod. They walked for a bit in their peaceful silence as the sky darkened.

* * *

After a while Kenichi noticed something out of the corner of his eye as he suggested going down an alley. Esdeath complied as she had noticed it too, they were being followed. As they walked down the long alley and came to a dead end, they turned around. In front of them were nine imperial guard's, in the front was one significantly smug looking one with his arm in a sling.

"We've got you now you bastard, and after were done with you were have some fun with that makeshift orphanage, GET HIM!" Three of the guards charged forward as Kenichi walked toward them. The first guard swung down as Kenichi side-stepped as he bashed the guard in the side in to the narrow wall with a responding crack as his neck bent back.

He bent back at the second's side slash before bringing his feet up, kicking him in the throat as his hands touched the ground. As he landed back on his feet he pulled out four cooking knives from his bag two in each hand. He rushed at the third guard, blocking his strike with his knives and thrusting his other hand into the man's throat. More guard's ran in in their rage over their fallen comrade's.

Kenichi jumped over one guard lading on the one behind's shoulders as he twisted his body turning the man's neck with it. He bent back plunging the knives into the next guard's shoulders as Kenichi swung himself behind him and kicked hard into his back. This sent the guard into the one Kenichi jumped over, and into his fellow guard's sword.

The guard had little time to react as one of Kenichi's knives entered and buried itself in his eye socket. Kenichi deflect the next guard's strike as his other hands knife plunged into the man's heart. He yanked it out and dropped it as he ducked under two of the guard's slashes. He leap up and shoved each knife in their head's through their throat's.

Kenichi quickly yanked out and brought the two knives together to block and lock the crippled guard's sword strike for his neck. He had a sadistic expression on his face, as he started laughing crazily.

"It seem's were both locked, but I wonder who will break first, I'm going to enjoy that bitch behind you after I'm done with-"

"Your starting to bore me." Kenichi said in a emotionless tone as he shifted his arms up with the guards uninjured arm. He shifted his foot under the knife on the ground before kicking it up and caught it in his mouth. With a quick turn of his head he sliced out the man's throat as blood splattered his face.

The man dropped as Kenichi yanked his knife out of the previous guards skull. He wiped the four knives in his hand's on his apron before placing them back in the bag.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that I didn't want them to hurt ya." He smiled warmly at her making her blush and smile back.

"I don't mind, they were weak, you were strong. It's only fitting" They walked out of the alley after he wiped the blood from his face and put away the blood stained apron. He held out his hand.

"My name is Kenichi by the way"

"Esdeath" She noticed he didn't have any sort of realization on his face to her name. This amusing her slightly as she took grasp of him hand.

When they're hands made contact it had a interesting reaction between the two. They both felt the opposite for a moment as Kenichi's felt a cool feeling run through him as Esdeath felt warmth. But something else was there, something familiar. They both let go slowly as Esdeath met his eye's. She could see they were gold, as Kenichi looked back at her's looking like blue diamond, and light blue bang's that framed her face.

"Goodbye" She simply said as she smiled. Kenichi's mind swirled for a moment as he smiled back. They walked off in opposite direction's. They both looked back as they couldn't see the other mixed into the crowd's.

As Esdeath held a hand over her heart. It was beating fast as she walked toward the palace and Kenichi toward the hideout they both had the same thought.

' _Why do I feel like I know that smile? '_


	7. Chapter 7

Esdeath was walking through the Main street of the Capital. She was doing so for four reason's, three of which were kept to herself.

The first which was known as she walked about, making a few courtesy calls as she and her forces had taken charge of the policing. The second being as bait to draw out Night Raid member's. The third was her confused thought's about the white haired cook she had met day's previous. The four lastly partially hoping to see the said cook.

She finished up at the confection stall and let out a sigh of mild annoyance. She hadn't felt any presence of someone following her, or about to try and attack her. She decided to stop into a shop to see what they had as she bumped into someone. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she restrained throttling the person, and settled to glare them down.

When she looked up her freezing cold gaze was met by a slightly amused warmth.

"I guess even a great general can get lost in thought" Surprised she had come face to face with the cook Esdeath blushed slightly. That was till she heard him use her title, and looked t him wondering if had known all along. "No, I found out who you were a few hour's after we parted. A friend of mine on main street clued me in after seeing us together"

"Does it bother you?" She asked knowing many men were intimidated by her and wondered how he would react to her nature.

"A little bit, mostly because you didn't tell me yourself" He shrugged as he set down a box he was holding. "I'm almost finished helping out the owner here. Give me a few minutes and we can talk" He walked back into the shop leaving Esdeath standing there surprised.

* * *

 _'Oi! Gisei, why do I feel so comfortable around her?'_ He asked his partner who was hidden under wrapped cloth and his bag. He thought a bit back to when he had gotten home a few days ago and told everyone. At first they were shocked more that I had a civil conversation with her more than that I met her. He knew he probably should have felt afraid of her, but for some reason he didn't.

 ** _'Well the beast her Teigu is made from, was a previous hunting partner. Though it's race was at many time's, insane for lack of a better term. They were very loyal. Heh heh heh, I wonder if it was made from a female.'_** His face flushed slightly at the perverted chuckling coming from the beast.

'No...just no, I don't want to know about your ''conquest's'' He sighed as he remembered Najenda telling him to spy on her. He agreed as well as the other's since he was the one who went out to buy supplies. It made sense for him to roam the city constantly.

"Ready?" He said to the waiting Esdeath as he exited the shop.

* * *

Esdeath tried to get a read on the white haired cook as they sat at a cafe.

"Can you tell me about yourself Kenichi?" He looked up at her from his drink after taking a curious sip.

"I don't see why not to..." He set the cup down and crossed his arms into a thinking pose. "...well I grew up in the country as far back as I remember, but beyond that I don't know much more. I came here with some friend's to make some money, and just sort of settled in" She nodded to this knowing many from the country to do so, but something peeked her interest.

"What do you mean by 'As far back as you remember'?" He watched him as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmm? I think I'm nineteen maybe almost twenty, I'm not exactly sure but I know it's somewhere between those two..." Esdeath was shocked at this, He didn't seem to know his exact age. "...but I cant remember anything of my life before nine year's ago."

 _'N-Nine year's...?!'_ Esdeath watched him as he seemed to bring his hand up to the middle of his chest and thumbed something. Kenichi looked at her and saw her shock expression.

"Yeah, my earliest memory is waking up near the village I'd later call home. I get flashes sometimes, more in recent month's and week's. Though nothing truly major." He decided to leave out anything involving Akame. "But in the time's I've gotten quite a bit, It hasn't been pretty." He straightened himself in his chair as he took another drink. He didn't know why he felt so open to her, It felt like he was getting a slightly tingling in the back of his skull.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath said in short as her mind was racing while getting this information. She didn't want to interrupt him and was interested to know more.

"A friend of mine told me that if too much information about my past comes to me at once..." He looked down at his cup frustrated. "...I'll die" Esdeath without realizing reached across the table and held his hand. He smiled at her making her realize what she did and blushed slightly. Though she didn't remove her hand.

"Is there anything prominent you remember or anyone from your past?" She said in a tone that surprised him slightly at her concern. He let go of her hand and looped his finger under the chain around his neck.

"A few flashes and faces, but their always too murky for me to see" He pulled out and held his mother's locket. He looked at it, not seeing the brief look of shock on Esdeath's face. "Though one of the first thing's I remembered was my mother's face, and her giving me her locket..." He sighed before pressing the latch and saw the inscription inside.

"M-May I...?" That surprised Kenichi, not so much her question but by the stutter. He nodded as he lifted it from around his neck and handed it to her. She looked at the inscription and took a intake of breath.

 _'Even in the darkest moment's, There are glimpse's of light that bring hope'_

"It's a good phrase, even if a bit childish" She stood up before setting it around his neck and smiled patting his head. She saw him tense for only a second, but saw it wasn't from fear. "I hope that soon you'll overcome your hardship" She smiled as he looked up at her. Her smile grew slightly as she saw a pink tinge to his cheek's. "Well I must be on my way, it was good to see you again Kenichi" As Esdeath saw that Kenichi and anyone else was out of sight she went into a deserted alley. Her back fell against the alley wall as she slid down. Tear's were brimming in her eyes as she started to cry, but with a smile.

"K-Kaen..."

* * *

"Hmm, I hope Kenichi doing okay. I'd hate having to be around that sadist" Leone shuddered slightly as she got to where the Voyage ship was sailing near land. She saw there wasn't much ruckus going on, but was getting slightly annoyed by the rain. She made a big run up with a grin as she saw there was one of the three beasts in bedded in a wall. As she landed she was about to call out to Tatsumi and Bulat when she froze. She saw Tatsumi holding Incursio as his shoulders shook as he sank to his knee's. Next to him was Bulat's lifeless body.

She walked over and saw he was crying, she felt her chest tighten as she gently set a hand on his shoulder. He flinched looking over his shoulder seeing Leone before he was enveloped in a tight hug. He didn't know where she came from or how she got there, he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and sob into her shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile before Tatsumi activating Incursio once more.

This surprised Leone as she watched him carry Bulat's body. She followed him in silence as they left the ship and headed back toward's the hideout. On the way Tatsumi had to deactivate the Teigu as it was putting a strain on him. He managed to set Bulat's body down carefully before he felt lightheaded. He steadied himself against a tree as he sat down by it.

"Sorry...I just...need to rest...for a moment" He got out between pant's, Leone understanding and nodded before sitting beside him.

"It's okay Tatsumi..." She gave him a reassuring smile as she held his hand. "...Imperial Arms are very taxing on the body if you haven't used it often and have a lower stamina" He Looked at the ground with a far off stare. She saw the look and could tell he felt it was his fault. "Tatsumi...You did all you could, you did more than most would think you could..." She saw that it wasn't reaching him enough to bring him out of his stupor.

"I was tell you this later, but I think you need to hear this." She looked over at Bulat for a moment before turning back to Tatsumi. "Bulat told me that yo have great potential, with hard work and training you'll be able to surpass him in no time. He believed in you and thinks that you'll make a big impact on the country. He wanted to see it happen himself, but I guess he'll have to settle seeing it with Sheele." Tatsumi looked up at the sky as he felt more tears fall as he adopted a determined look, and grasped Incursio.

"Then I can't let him down, or any one you guy's. I'll make sure that we change this world and live to see it!" Leone saw this and blushed at the look he was making after his declaration. She stood up and smiled at him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll hold you to that" The sky began to clear up as the sun came out surprising them both as they both looked up at the sky.

* * *

Esdeath was looking though the old report of the incident that happened on the last day of the examination's that day. She knew already what had accrued but wanted to look over the actual report herself. As she flipped through it she came upon something that surprised her. The two girl's that had been part of the exam as well, one was currently part of the empire's forces. While the other was a known member of Night Raid.

"General Esdeath!" Esdeath looked to the soldier near the door.

"What is it?"

"Something has happened to the Three Beast's!" Esdeath's eyes widened as she got up taking the report with her.

"Tell me what happened!" She ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

"General, I was wondering, what do you do in your spare time?" The excitable orange haired soldier asked Esdeath as they waited for the food. Esdeath was pulled from her thought's by the girl.

"Mostly hunting and torture, otherwise I'd study..." She rested her chin on her hands. "...But recently my thought's have been focused on love" She cheeks gained a slight pink tinge at the thought of the white haired cook but she also felt saddened at his white hair. _'what changed you so much?...Kaen'_ Her eye's drifted to the calm black haired girl. Esdeath read the report it stating the two girls whom were finishing the exam with Kaen were devastated at the boy's apparent death.

After they discussed the forming of a tournament to find someone to wield the newly acquired Teigu. Esdeath asked Kurome to stay behind so she could talk to her. After They began to walk about, they walked in silence for a few minutes till Esdeath stopped. Kurome watched the blue haired general's back waiting for her to say something.

"Kurome do happen to remember a boy from your exam named Kaen?" She then brought her hand up stopping Kurome's blade with two fingers and a layer of ice separating the two. Kurome then slowly retracted her blade before sliding it back into it's sheathe. Her expression was still the calm neutral mask but was now slightly darkened.

"I apologize, I have bad reactions to bad memories" Esdeath understood the girl, and slightly impressed at the girl's speed.

"It is understandable, merely control yourself or next time I'll be less...Understanding" Esdeath said lacing a subtle threat into her words. "Anyway, I want you to tell me, what you feeling of his are. This made Kurome twitch slightly as she looked at the general and saw she giving a small smile. "From your reaction alone to his name, I can tell you still think of him. I'm merely curious about how you still feel." Kurome not expecting this had a blush creep across her face.

She did think of her old friend. In some respects similar to how she thought about her sister. She missed them both, and always felt torn about her memories of their time together. Most were happy and made her smile, but the good memories always led to the bad. The memories of each of them leaving her.

Esdeath saw the turmoil going on in the girl, and gently set a hand on her shoulder. Kurome looked up at her and the general smiled down at her.

"What if I were to tell you I believe Kaen is still alive" Esdeath told her as more of a statement then a question. Kurome's eye's widened as she was at a lost for words, She didn't know what to say. "I believe that he survived by unknown circumstances, but has suffered memory loss" Kurome looked disheartened for a moment before Esdeath by her eyes back to her. "He has told me that he has been slowly regaining his memories. I don't currently know his location but he seems to trade in the capital often" Kurome then did something that surprised Esdeath. She hugged her, as she shoulders shook slightly.

Esdeath smiled at the girl's action's. She could see the way Kurome felt toward her lost friend.

"Come now, There's a few thing's I'll need to tell you first."

* * *

The capital was bustling with excitement at he arena. The competitors were dueling for the huge cash prize. Though through out it, it was becoming quite boring to Esdeath. None of the fighters really impressed her or caught her interest. Run was by her side as she relaxed on a love-seat, wave was acting referee and Kurome was staying out of sight.

Kurome was meant to watch out for threats to safety, but found nothing that would bring harm to Esdeath or the crowd. She munched on a candy slightly annoyed at the blue haired general. Esdeath had explained to her what Kaen had told her about his condition, and that he looked different now. She wanted to know how he looked now but Esdeath told her that if she saw him, she'll probably know.

The tournament itself was fine if a little boring, but entertaining enough. The next match began as she decided to relax a bit after getting a nod from Esdeath. One of the fighters was a huge brutish looking man, his head was what seemed to surprise and creep a few people out. It looked like a bulls head, and didn't seem to be a mask.

The other was a young man with white hair. He was wearing some basic black slacks and a red dress shirt, and a pair dress shoes. He was also wearing a grey coat which it's hem was just above his knees but was left open. It looked like there was some sort of bag strapped to the back of his waist, and black scarf. What surprised her a bit was his eyes they were golden and seemed almost a lite.

"In the East corner...Karubi the Butcher!" Wave then pointed to the opposite side. "And in the West...Kenichi the Cook!" Kurome didn't pay attention to the bull man or his words as she saw that Esdeath was watching the white haired cook. As Wave called the match to begin she saw a smirk come across Kenichi's face. All of sudden as Karubi brought his fist down he was replaced with a danger beast and the white haired man was now a thirteen year old black haired boy with blue eye's.

She watched as she saw the two scenes one in one as the boy and the man jumped onto the opponents hand before running its arm. They jumped as their opponent threw them to get them off it's arm. They twisted in the air using the momentum and delivered a kick to the side of it's head with a resounding crack that sent the beast tumbling to the ground.

The crowd was silent and shocked for a moment at the sheer shortness of the match before the crowd roared with excitement. Kurome's eye's began to water as she saw Kenichi smile a big triumphant grin. She looked to Esdeath as the general had looked back at her with a smile and a nod, as Kurome quickly tried to dry her eyes. She then began to walk down to the ring.

* * *

Kenichi stretched as he almost felt disappointed at how much of a pushover Karubi was. He noticed Esdeath was coming down to the ring, he figured it was involving the prize money.

"Well I must say it seems we keep running into each other" She said as she looked at him with a loving smile. This confused Kenichi slightly as he felt a slight tingling in the base of his skull. He pushed back the feeling as he continued to watch her. Despite her reputation, he couldn't help but find her smile contagious. He knew how Tatsumi felt about the woman after Bulat's death, but there was something. Something that made him want to trust her.

"It would seem so, but it's a nice change of pace to do something in the community" He joked slightly as he saw her walk closer as she reached behind her back to get what he assumed was the money.

"I think you deserve a reward for such a superb show of skill" The next thing Kenichi saw was Esdeath hugging him as she whispered. "From now on...you'll be mine" His eye's widened as he felt a shock course through his mind. As Esdeath moved back slightly she saw him clutch his head, making her worried. Kenichi looked to her as he saw just passed her shoulder a girl with black hair and eye's looking at him with worried eyes.

 _'K-Kurome?'_ The two females saw the recognition in his expression before his eyes rolled back. He lose his footing as he collapsed, but was caught by Esdeath. She had a slight look of shock that mirrored Kurome as she ran to Esdeath and her lost friend. Kurome felt more tears begin building as she feared losing him again before she could even speak to him.

Wave and Bol's came onto the stage to help carry the cook. Esdeath and Kurome following behind with worry. This leaving the three night raid members in the audience to question in shock what the hell had just happened.

* * *

 ** _'Troublesome women...'_** Gisei looked over at Kenichi in their shared mindscape. He walked over to the young man's eyes as they seemed to swirl and dilate continuously. _**"Pull through pup'** _ He curled up around Kenichi protectively. He blocked off the flooding memories that tried to flow out more than what already did.

* * *

Kenichi felt as if he was sinking into something. Something that seemed to fit but was also off.

 _"Hey come on now, it's time to wake up" He groaned as he wanted to sleep more._

 _"Five more minutes" The blue haired girl gave him a deadpan look. She then with a sharp yank pulled the blanket off the young black haired boy._

 _"That's what you said five minutes ago" She gave him a smile that made him blush as he turned away from her._

 _"It's not my fault mom want's you to wake up earlier all the time, I don't get why I'm always dragged around" He puffed out his cheeks making the girl laugh as she handed him his shoes and coat._

 _"Well Teacher is the best, and know's what she is talking about." The blue haired girl gained stars in her eyes. "She's so strong and if I could get even a portion of her confidence, I know I'll go far!" He gave her a perplexed smile at the girl, and her action's._

 _"Your such a fan-girl of her sometimes Esdeath" She turned back to him aghast at the accusation._

 _"I am not! I am her admiring pupil! Far above a lowly fan!" She ranted on as he finished getting ready. She gained a sneaky smirk as she wrapped her arm's around him from behind making the pre-teen blush since she was several inches taller. "And I wouldn't be anywhere without my own little admirer." He blushed at her words._

 _"I was just a little kid when I said I wanted to marry you-"_

 _"And I said yes, so your mine." The pre-teen sighed as she let go and walked of to the training field._

* * *

 _"Okay this is the last one for both of you" He stated as he looked at the two sister's that were drooling slightly as he cooked the danger beast they had killed a hour ago. The girl's had ,multiple time's to pinch bites before it was done. He couldn't stay annoyed because they had the universal power all girl's seemed to have. Puppy dog eyes._

 _After they finished eating they put out the fire and broke their makeshift camp. It was the last day of the examination for the squads that the empire were forming to partake in mission that safe guard the nation. They were getting near to the base camp, but kept running into danger beasts. It wasn't that is was becoming more dangerous, but more tedious. Though none of the three could complain at they full satisfied stomachs._

 _"How much farther do you think it is Kaen?" He looked over to Akame as Kurome was riding on her back. He looked at the sky remembering where the sun had set, and looked to the treeline._

 _"They said it would east of a cliff-side, so it should be that way." He pointed at he could smell the salt in the air coming from the direction and where they had seen seagulls flying around. "They when we get there you two can meet my mom, and she can give you two some lessons" Both Kurome and Akame lightly bopped the boy at his joking attitude._

 _He smiled as he patted both their heads making them blush slightly. They came upon a clearing bringing a tall cliff side into their vision, they saw just the edges of the base camp as they started running to it. A grin on his face as he saw his mother in the distance. He was the glint of something pass her and to the side as he stopped running. The light grew brighter till he saw it start to get bigger._

 _It was heading toward his direction quickly shoved Akame and Kurome away from where he was. The light struck his shoulder, pushing him back as he felt numb all over. He saw Akame and Kurome looking like they were screaming, but he couldn't hear anything as he fell. But it was farther than he thought as the edge of the cliff side got farther. He reached out with his right arm but it wouldn't move and everything went black._

* * *

Kenichi woke with a start as he looked around as he saw he was in his mindscape. He saw Gisei off to the side watching him as his tail swayed back and forth.

'You knew didn't you." He stated knowing he was right as his partner merely nodded. "I understand if you told me I would have probably lost my mind" He walked over and looked the danger beast straight in the eye. "But there's something your not telling me"

 _ **'There are many thing's I can't tell you but there is something I should explain more'**_ Kenichi waited as Gisei stood up and his flames sprung to life from his head and each of his paws. _**' I already told you that if you have to much information from the dormant memories in your mind let out at once you could die, but you would also go on a rampage as your instincts take control. You'll hunt who ever caused it and anything that keeps you from them before you burnout'**_ The beasts lowered his head to Kenichi's level. _**'I, as I have been will help you control this and help you filter these memories, but as I've told you before you have to withstand and don't let it wash you away'**_ He walked back over to his usual spot he rested when Kenichi was there.

'Kurome...Esdeath..." Kenichi sighed as he took a deep breath before he willed himself to wake.

* * *

"Don't worry guy's this guy will be up and ready to join us in our fight for justice in no time" Kenichi felt his head being patted, but got a sense of disgust toward the hand and voice. He remembered Mine talking about how the one who killed Sheele would non stop spout about justice.

"I'd prefer it if people I don't know to not touch me so familiarly" He spoke surprising everyone in the room as he stood up pushing aside the orange haired Imperial guard. "Plus I do like being touched by those who followed a hypocritical thug" He saw the girl's expression enter full on anger as she grabbed his collar.

"Take that back, Captain Ogre was a honorable warrior of justice" He glared right back at her as he grabbed her collar the same way.

"Make me Bitch, he was a two bit thug who thought he own the city and could do whatever he liked." He growled at each other as Kenichi noticed the little dog growling at him. It tried to bite him in a pounce before he clocked it on its head back the ground. "Stay out this mutt!" He kicked the organic Teigu across the room into the wall. Before either of them could do anything else, the two of them suddenly found themselves at either end of the room covered in ice. They looked confused at each other before looking to see a slightly annoyed Esdeath.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hi guy's Im going to be taking a break with new beginnings, i promise it'll be back soon. I just want to try and get back into writing , I haven't in a while because I've been having issues getting to a keyboard. But I'm also thinking I might start alternating stories depending on my mood. Mainly because I don't want to get bored with one I'm working on and so I don't get annoyed with it, I'll come back to new beginnings when I'm back in a Akame ga kill mindset.**


End file.
